fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Sees A Therapist
Fred Sees a Therapist is the 38th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on July 30, 2009. Description After Fred draws disturbing pictures, his grandma thinks he needs to see a therapist. Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred! And I hope you guys are all having a great summer... (angrily) ...because I know I was until I had to go to my GRANDMA'S HOUSE! (softly) So yeah. I was at my grandma's house because my mom was partying in Miami with some friends and for some reason, after being with me for a week, my grandma thinks I need to see a therapist! I mean, for some reason, my grandma thinks it's weird that she saw me drawing a picture of myself torturing Kevin. (laughs nervously) That's not weird at all. I wish I could draw that picture again. (sighs) So my grandma is just so hackin' stupid and she convinced my mom that I need to see a therapist. The therapist is gonna be here in a little bit and I don't really know what I'm gonna say because I know I don't have any issues or problems, okay? Huh? Huh? Do I? (holds up his parakeet) Do you think I have problems, you little birdie? Parakeet: You'll always have problems, Fred. It's just the way the good Lord made you. (screen cuts to Fred after puts his parakeet back in the cage) Fred: This is gonna be such a waste of time. Therapist: (offscreen, pens the door) Hey, is there a Fred in the house? It's the therapist! Fred: Um, did you just walk into my house without ringing the doorbell? I mean, no offense, but that's kind of rude. (laughs nervously) (screen cuts to Fred when the therapy session begin, he lays down on the couch) Therapist: (offscreen) Uh, so Fred, you can just lay down right there in that couch wherever you feel comfortable and just relax. (notices the camera while Fred looks at it) Oh, and um... uh, can you turn off that camera? Because I don't want to end up on YouTube or something. Fred: (gets up) Um, if you would insist, I guess I'll turn it off. (to everyone) Um, I'll talk to you guys later after the therapist session. Therapist: (offscreen) Did you just talk to that camera, Fred? That doesn't seem healthy. Maybe you should be talking to kids who could actually interact with you. A camera doesn't say anything back, does it? Fred: I like it when it doesn't say anything back. It's better than talking to someone like you! (screen cuts to Fred laying on the couch, later when the therapy session is over) Therapist: Okay, Fred. You can get right up. We're done. Fred: (gets up, relieved) Wow, finally. I mean, I thought that would never end. Therapist: Uh, Fred, I-I don't know how to say this, but after hearing all those thoughts inside your head and everything you have to tell me, I think you really need to be seeing the array girly or maybe even see a psychiatrist because... you just have some deep, deep problems that need to be solved. Fred: Do you think I messed up? You're messed up! Obviously, you aren't good at being a therapist. You just come in here and judge me?! You think you know me after 20 minutes?! Get outta here! (yells) GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU CAN'T COME IN HERE AND JUDGE ME LIKE THAT! (catches his breath) GET... (camera zooms to his face, screams) OUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!! (screen cuts to Fred after the therapist leaves) Fred: (to everyone) That girl just comes in here and thinks she can judge me? She doesn't even know me! I mean, she calls that a job? All she did was sit there and go, "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Tell me more about that. Uh-huh. How do you feel about that?" I mean, what the heck? I could do that! People like her deserve to have some sense knocked into them. And by knocked into them, I mean with a bat. (laughs nervously) Just kidding, obviously. (gasps) (camera zooms to his face, screen cuts to himself again) Fred: But yeah. You know I mean... Fred's Mom: (offscreen, interrupts) Did that therapist come today, Fred? Fred: Yeah, she came and she judged me and she judged you. She told me that is was wrong that you work the corners! Fred's Mom: (offscreen, gasps) What? Fred, you weren't supposed to tell anyone that I work the corners. I told you that! Fred: Why does it matter if I tell anyone? You told me it wasn't a big deal. I mean, what's the big deal about it? I don't understand. I mean, what does it even mean really? I mean, aren't you just standing on a corner? I don't get it. Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Well, you aren't seeing that therapist ever again if you're just gonna tell her all those secrets about our family. What the heck, Fred? Fred: Well, good. (angrily yells again) Because I don't ever want to see her AGAIN! OR ANY OTHER THERAPIST! (screams) (camera zooms to his face, screen cuts to himself again) Fred: (calmly, to everyone) Just whatever. I mean, if that girl thinks she can go around our town and just judge people like that, then that is her problem, not mine. But yeah, I'm gonna go because me and the cat with rabies have a playdate schedule. Peace out, home dawg! (Fred) Fred: (offscreen, singing) I saw a therapist who thought she can judge me, but NOOOOOO OOOOHHHH, she can't! (© Fee Entertainment) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Fred's Mom (voice only) * Therapist (voice only) * Parakeet Category:Videos Category:An Interview With Fred